The Ultimatum
by YAOI.a way of life
Summary: Lucius Malfoy sees the use of having Harry Potter on his side. By gaining his love and his body he will have the ultimate power source. But not without a cost...his own heart. CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!
1. The Plan

Authors Note: Here I am again with a new story (I just keep spitting them out like sunflower seeds). See you at the end of the chapter.  
  
THE ULTIMATUM  
  
Lucius Malfoy always thought of himself as a man of good taste. From his thousand dollars tailored suits, to his lavished two hundred strokes silver hair. Yes, this man was sexy in everyway humanly possible. At this time the elder Malfoy thought that a certain raven haired, green-eyed beauty was on the same pedestal as he when it came to magnificence.  
  
Harry Potter. To most people he was the bane of You Know Who and his followers. When in fact there was a true reason why Voldemort wanted him for himself. The boy was a weakness for anything with genitals. He could bring a powerful man to his knees with just a flutter of those sinfully long eyelashes. His innocence is so over powering, that at his birth rite his magical signature grew to levels that even surpassed Merlin himself. And because of this any dark lord would want the boy for himself, as a powerful mate that can stand by him, bear him children, and be a prized possession all at once.  
  
But Riddle is a foolish man with a foolish dream. If he wasn't so caught up in destroying the boy because of his power. Maybe he could welcome the boy in to his dark folds. Embrace the power he could have over the boy by giving him a convivial home, a place to rest and eat, and for repayment to share the heir of Slytherin's bed. So caught up in wanting to be the most powerful being on this earth the man.no, demon, can't even grasp the possibility that the young man could be useful. Fathom the supremacy that this boy could bring out in support for the dark with the right exploitation.  
  
But then again, this is where I come in. I will plot against my sworn master for my own empowerment. I will capture.save the boy from his imprisonment in that muggle home he resides. I will nurture him back to health after such a lengthy malnourishment. I will let confide in me, and me in him. Then when I have finally gained the boys huimble trust, I will take. Take him with a passion that will show my utter devotion to him Him giving his innocence to me will seal our souls and I will be the new dark lord. Nothing could really go wrong with this utterly brilliant plan.  
  
I know that this sounds as if I am in love with the boy.no man, but that is going to be inevitable. Love will come to pass in our dance of ardor. Even though it will all be in my favor. I've never had the heart of another to do with as I pleased. Men of my power tend to never receive it because of the company we keep or the artless gold diggers we may take to our bed. To love and be loved in return is some that is truly bravura. Something to bee cherished and held in lofty regard.  
  
Then again, love could also be one's weakness. No matter how good the sex is, one should always hold there guard against those that may use their affections to manipulate and break the other. This I shall maintain observation on for in the mere.boy for lack of a better word, for he is potent in his own way.  
  
A/N2: I hope you guys like the first chapter. Give me some suggestions all opinions are  
welcome. I need some ideas for how Lucius should go about meeting the  
  
Dursleys. Okay the ball is in your court. Review by Friday June 6th to have your  
ideas used. 


	2. Same Old Same

The Ultimatum  
  
By: Yaoi...A Way Of Life –AKA- Genia Grier  
  
Warnings: Dark! Harry, Idiotic! Dursleys, and more...  
  
Chapter Two: Same Old Same  
  
Water and soap. I've come to hate the mixture. For the past three weeks, since the summer began, all I've been doing is scrubbing this ruddy linoleum floor. No time for food, no time for sleep. Just work, work, work, and more work. You would think with all of the free labor the Dursleys get that they would miss me when I went off to Hogwarts every September. God forbid Dudley would get on his hands and knees and be degraded as I have. No, I am the laborer in this family. Even uncle Vernon doesn't work as hard as I do. His workday is full of standing around screaming at people and firing them if they have qualms about the way he runs the drill company. At least that's what he tells aunt Petunia when she asks him how his day went.  
  
I've been coming to hate the fact that I live with these disgusting muggles. I'm starting to see the reason why Tom wants to obliterate all of them. The world would be better off with out them mucking it up with their blind hatred of any thing out of the ordinary. I, myself could visualize a perfect world beginning with the vociferous screams of Vernon as the Crutacius is cast on him several times before the blood that erupts from his screech torn esophagus over flows from his fat pudgy lips and spills over onto his...  
  
The water in the rag that was held in Harry's hand began to splash over his hand as he squeezed the piece of cloth in a death grip. Harry began to realize this and blinked. Ending constructed death of his uncle, Harry proceeded to finish his chores in silence. The day wasn't ending fast enough for him. His load of chores stretched out in front of him like the Sahara desert.  
  
Threatening, foreboding, and never ending. There was always more to do every day.  
  
The amount was over loading his mind and making him think crazed things. The fact that he hasn't eaten, bathed, or slept in several days wasn't helping matters either.  
  
Sometimes Harry really wished someone cared enough to get him away from this place. Obviously after all his wishing his prayers still haven't been answered. Dumbledore, Sirius, the Weasley's, anyone, would be highly appreciated at this moment. Even Voldemort.  
  
Finishing up with the floor, Harry poured out the gray, dirt filled water, and squeezed out the excess water from the cloths he used. Looking around for the broom, Harry's eyes switched over the face of the counter top clock. Being up at 3:00 ion the morning was beginning to not surprise the young man anymore. This daily routine of waking up early in the morning, basically the crack of dawn, and starting the breakfast for the Dursley's was normal. Then going to bed two only four hours before that wasn't out of the ordinary either...at least for the summer hols.  
  
Finally finishing with the hallway, and putting away the dust shovel and broom, Harry trudged his way up the stair to his bedroom. Not caring about the fact that he left the lights on downstairs. He was always the first up and the first to bed, they would never find out. Knowing that the door consisting of a variety of dead bolts furnishing the door was his destination, Harry walked a little faster in hopes of making it there with out passing out from exhaustion in the hallway.  
  
He hoped over the creaking floorboard before pushing into his restricted space of a room. Looking around for his candle, which he used for light, a furry thing bombarded him with a fierceness Harry never knew a creature that small could draw on.  
  
Finally capturing what seemed to be an owl, Harry tore at its legs to retrieve the letter that was attached to the nocturnes clawed foot.  
  
The front of the expensive looking parchment was:  
  
To: Mr. Harry J. Potter  
  
From: An Admirer  
  
In a dark velvety looking red ink.  
  
'Could be blood' Harry thought sardonically.  
  
The letter seemed to be lengthy from the way the weight of it. Harry began to tear open the seal thinking the worst was to come from within.  
  
If you are reading this, that bane of all nocturnal beings has found it's way to you. I as stated on the envelope am your loyal admirer. As much as I detest that title, for lack of a better word I must use it. We've met before though you may not be able to place where. Though we may not be in constant close quarters of each other, I've been watching you. Mainly because of certain circumstances, I cannot blatantly confront you with my desires. This I would like to remedy in good time.  
  
You're a divine being Mr. Potter. Alas I am not talking of your several escapes from the clutches of Voldemort and his lackeys. You're extraordinary in ways that cannot be put in any simple or graceful terms. I've come to adore your reddened lips. Your raven black locks. The timeless cream pallor of your skin. At times I find myself fantasizing of how your pale tone would look against my alabaster one. You're a sight to behold Mr. Potter, and cherish, and worship.  
  
With me, this is what you would receive: A lifetime of luxury. A time in which I would teach you all there is to know about the carnal pleasures of the flesh. Yes, Mr. Potter I know you haven't experienced this type of interaction. I can see it in those expressional olive orbs of yours. If eyes are the windows to the soul, then you Mr. Potter are in great danger. For you have the eyes of one so innocent that those who want to hurt you could easily gain access to your deepest desires. Hence my extremely apparent interest in you. I don't expect you to reply to me with a letter declaring your undying love to me. I would just like to be aware of how your feeling right now, at this very moment. I await your reply  
  
Your Admirer  
  
'How do I feel at this exact moment?' Harry thought, 'Well I have a bloody hard on. I'm think I feel pretty damn incredible.' The boy thought smiling from ear to ear with an endearing glazed look in his eyes. 


	3. Plan I Phase 2 beginning

The Ultimatum

**Disclaimer: **

I have not say over the Harry Potter stuff. Don't own and don't think I can take the headache of owning it.

** Warning:**

Spoilers from the second and fifth books (maybe more…you'll be forewarned.), slash (m/m sex), voyerism, machinations by sexy older men (Lucius), and masochism disturbingly confused boys (Harry).

**Authors Note:**

Third installment of story (fucking finally). My muses have seemed to have abandoned me so I'm using the next best thing…hate for family members. I hope you enjoy. I've already finished the next three chapters…next one comes Tuesday night around 6 pm. Don't forget to review. You guys are great...see ya later.

Chapter 3: _Plan I/ Phase 2 (beginning)_

Lucius Malfoy sat in his favorite lounging chair in the parlor of Malfoy manor. A smile had made it's self home on the pale but pink lips, of the eldest Malfoy. Since 2:15 am that night or early morning, the blonde ma had been unable to sleep or to even rest his eyes for fear of missing the sound of the mystic alarm in his den.

The alarm given to him by his late cousin…well to tell the truth (which is highly unlikely) after he had borderline threatened his dear cousin Valise for his personal alarm his cousin had met with some untimely accident and seemed to have vanished from his families Russian castle. Thank Merlin he had written a note stating that the object recently requested by Lucius was inherited to the before mentioned Malfoy himself. As for the family fortune, which was given to Draco, his cousin twice removed, for Draco was the last of the Lusvagine bloodline (through his mother's, mother).

After funeral arrangements had been made and were taken care of, Lucius was left to mourn for his cousin, and brood over his recent and foremost "Potter Issue". Now that the man had had time the chance to check over the only thing that was his link to Harry Potter through illegal, but traceless, and unnoticeable means.

The magical device could transport Lucius through the wards of the number four Privet Drive in Surrey by anyway the object possessor chooses. Visual, physical, and mental transportation all applies. Though through this small bowl sized contraption Lucius could very well snatch Mr. Potter from under his guardians noses, the plan that connected to another plan and another, to form a network, fusing together to maintain the Big Picture…world domination.

Setting the thoughts racing through his mind Lucius took the last sniff, swirl, and small sip of his Irish Usky. The tantalizing whiff calmed the Slytherin in the same way a reassuring word from a mother to child would have. The burn of the Usky aged for at least 32 years helped to keep Lucius aware of his surroundings enough to star the second part of his first plan. This start of the plan would heighten young Mr. Potter need for contact while at the same time stroking his lust into fire, waiting to be extinguished at it's peak of destruction. The flames would not be disappointed. At least not at Lucius' hands.

He alarm was set after Lucius had finished his first letter r to Harry. When the letter was opened to the before mentioned person, the alarm would let Lucius know that the next phase of the plan could begin.

At 3:10 am sharp the light resonating from the alarm grew to great measures. Tones of pale blue, and green filled the quite large den, making the room seemingly shrink from the supremacy the light was emitting. Lucius stared transfixed as the splatters of color on the sphere of light sucked all of the shadows of the room, just as fast as it was emanating blazing beams of brilliance, creating an identical sphere of darkness in the very mist of the light. Soon a picture of a darkened room with a window came into focus in the never-ending abyss of the dark sphere.

"Harry Potter" Lucius breather, "I have you now."

In the picture Harry was reading the letter from his secret "admirer". The boys breathing seemed to become increasingly labored as he read on. The boys green eyes that skimmed over the perfectly selected words, became glazed and dilated as he read neared the end. There seemed to be spark of blatant desire that was swiftly over coming the con fusion of the boys glance. Appearing to be finished with the piece of mail, the boys let a smile grace the reddened lips of his mouth. To Lucius, the smile looked mischievous and too close to a smirk to actually be called a smile.

The next thing the raven- haired boy did was surprising even to someone such as Lucius Malfoy, who was basically never surprised. Harry Potter, golden boy of the Wizarding world, and savior to all, suddenly turned around to see the messenger bird had pecked open a packet of owl treats and had eaten everything except the sparse crumbs littering the dark wood desk. Even with the bag being an **Owl Bites** _flock sized variety pack_**™** the little pest had seemed to inhale the food at a rapid pace. All too soon a dark look came over the face of the young boy. The shadows that accompanied such an intimidating look took residence in the boys' eyes, making him look all too sinister for a light wizard. Picking up an obscenely large textbook from a dusty pile of old books, the cover read **_Social Studies: What One Needs To Know_**. The stupid bird must have not noticed the approaching danger; for it was so happy to be full it started chirping a melody that would have had any insanely happy person sighing wistfully. Though the person coming up behind it seemed to be becoming even more infuriated as they saw how much the bird was enjoying it's self… at the moment. Sense someone approaching the bird turned around to chirp at the offending shade covering it. A chirp was all the bird got out as the textbook barreled down on top of it, crushing it to the brown surface of the wooden desk.

With a satisfied smile and a manic gleam in his eyes to replace the anger Harry turned to the other occupant in the room.

"Oh Hedwig, I'm so sorry!" the boy whispered to the owl that stared at him hatefully. Quite fed up with the human that was her master, Hedwig turned her back on him.

Trying desperately to get his favorite companions attention Harry finally succumbed to the inevitable.

"Okay fuck it, I'll buy you a new bag of **Owl Bites**…" Harry sighed. When he got no reaction he sighed.

"Okay the freaking value pack…" Harry rolled his eyes and added two more bags for good measure.

"It's not like I told the bird to eat your goddamn treats. If you want to get mad at someone for it, go jump on the book a little.

Satisfied for milking the situation for what it was worth, Hedwig turned back around and flew over to give Her master's ear an affectionate and a self-satisfied smile.

"God if I didn't know you better I'd say that Ron's love of food was rubbing off on you." Harry said with a grin. The owl just widened her eyes and started to shake her self as if to get off any Weasley germs that may be lurking in her feathers. Laughing Harry went for the book left on the table. A hoot from Hedwig resting on the bed made him turn to her. The look on the owls face stated plainly her agitation.

"Oh Merlin! Stop being so fucking vain! If you're afraid some is going to get on your feathers then go out and hunt for all I care. You know your glad that I shut the thing up, so stop acting so damn prissy. Come back in 45… I'll be done by then.

With a huff at Harry's obvious disregard for her appearance the snowy white owl flew out the bedrooms window with the pull of the hunt on her mind.

Lucius sat in contemplation as the owl hopped out of the window. What he had just witnessed, bonding of master and owl included, would help immensely with his plan. At least now the older man knew that he wouldn't be involved with a total pansy when it came to unmerciful torture. Whatever this turns out to be, Lucius thought, it would turnout to be something of great enjoyment. Lucius felt the beginnings of something great, something that legends were made of. Things that nightmares and horror stories told to bad little boys ad girls were told to keep them in line.

Lucius Malfoy felt all of this…

… And he liked the feeling.


End file.
